Stepping Down
· |Rōmaji title = Gegege!! Shin Tsuru-senryū · Taiyō-Ken |Literal title = Ge-ge-ge!! The New Crane Hermit School Technique: Taiyōken |Series = DB |Number = 94 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Young Tenshinhan |Airdate = December 30, 1987 |English Airdate = December 19, 2002 |Previous = Tien Shinhan vs. Jackie Chun |Next = Goku vs. Krillin }} · |''Gegege!! Shin Tsuru-senryū · Taiyō-Ken''|lit. "Ge-ge-ge!! The New Crane Hermit School Technique: Taiyōken"}} is the eleventh episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 30, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 19, 2002. Summary The episode starts off with Yamcha, who is still in the hospital, yearning to see the fight. Just as he says that, a nurse walks into the room with a radio and gives it to the latter. Yamcha thanks her and begins catching up on the fight of Jackie Chun versus Tien Shinhan. Back at the fight, the two competitors are poised, ready to continue. Suddenly, Tien jumps up to the sky and then tries to hit Jackie from above, but Jackie dodges. They then throw series of punches and kicks, but not as fast as before because it is clear that they are much more tired now. Tien then bicycle-kicks Jackie to the edge of the arena. As Jackie realizes where he is and gets up, Tien grabs him and starts pushing him closer to the edge. However, Jackie has some tricks up his sleeve as well. He crushes Tien's hands in an attempt to slow him down. Still it seems Tien has the upper hand here. As they reach the edge, Master Shen and the crowd are getting impatient, but Jackie will not budge. Tien gives his opponent a few headbutts. Jackie Chun then grabs Tien, leans backward really far, then springs off and over him, landing safely in the middle of the arena. After the suspenseful moment, Jackie is now admitting that Tien is one of the most gifted fighters he has ever faced, yet he undermines his own ability due to his horrible ethics. Tien retorts that he does not care and admits that he was not even fighting seriously. He squats down and performs the Solar Flare, a super-bright energy technique that blinds Jackie and the crowd (except Master Shen and the announcer, who are wearing sunglasses). He then proceeds to knee Jackie in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. The announcer states that this trick, though cheap, is allowed, and begins a countdown. Just as he was about to reach ten, Jackie stands up, amazing Tien. Tien asks how it is possible to recover so quickly after an attack like that, and Jackie replies that he cannot know until he ditches the destructive path he was set on. He even made a jab about Shen, which set Tien off and he goes on the offensive, refusing to listen. On the sidelines, Shen is beginning to get suspicious about Jackie's identity. After Tien's assault, Jackie Chun continues pressing on his jabs and called his last kick "sloppy". He claims that Tien's mind is not focused, but it is not his fault that his mind was messed up. He said that Master Shen was always gifted with deception. Just as he said that Shen realizes that Jackie Chun is merely Master Roshi in disguise. He telepathically tells it to Tien, who then prepares a powerful Kamehameha. However, Jackie is able to deflect it away from the audience. Tien then claims that he can learn any technique, and Jackie advises that he must keep a level head in order to succeed and that he can teach him. Then, he gallantly walks out of the ring, saying that his era has ended. Next fight will be Krillin versus Goku. Major Events *Jackie Chun steps out of the ring allowing Tien Shinhan to win the match and proceed to the Tournament final. *Master Roshi retires Jackie Chun. Battles *Jackie Chun vs. Tien Shinhan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Gun Differences from the Manga *The scene at Papaya Hospital with a nurse getting a radio for Yamcha to listen in on the match isn't in the manga. It does explain the radio's appearance from the manga where Yamcha, Bulma, Launch, and Puar hear the announcer say that both Tien and Goku are alright after falling out of the ring. *Tien and Jackie's fight is expanded at the start, with the former jumping into the air and attempting a strike only to be countered. As they continue to fight, Launch gets impatient and starts shooting up in the air telling them to fight like real men, much to the others' chagrin. The match continues and Tien knocks Jackie to the other side of the ring, nearly landing him out of bounds (something that Jackie takes a moment to process). When he stands up, Tien has gotten in front of him and attempts to throw him out only to be counter-grappled. The two have a tense standoff with Tien trying to inch Jackie out of the ring, even resorting to headbutts, and the latter doing everything he can just to remain in bounds. Jackie is able to get out of it by leaning back and headbutting Tien himself, forcing them back to the middle of the ring. The fight than resumes as it did in the manga. *Bulma, Launch, and Puar are not present for the match in the manga, due to being in the hospital with Yamcha, **Bulma and Puar's remarks that Tien's Kamehameha was scary was said by random tournament spectators in the manga. *In the manga, Jackie is able to get back up on a five count. Here, it almost takes the full ten count before he can stand. *In the anime, Shen tricks Jackie into revealing his identity by fooling him into thinking a good-looking woman was adoring him, thus proving to the former that the latter is Roshi. In the manga, Shen does not trick him and is able to ascertain on Jackie's badmouthing of his teachings alone that his true identity is Roshi. *In the anime, Shen uses telepathy to tell Tien that Jackie forfeited the match due not wanting to be humiliated by losing to him later down the line. In the manga, he appears to tell Tien this the normal way. Tien's response about Jackie not using his full power was out loud, at least to himself, in the anime, but only thinks this in the manga. Trivia *When Tien dives down towards Jackie, his stance is very similar to Nam's Cross Arm Dive that was used on Goku in the previous tournament. This may be a callback to Tien's defeat of Nam during the preliminaries of this tournament and a foreshadowing to how Tien mimicks the Kamehameha. *In the Japanese version, Goku asks Krillin how the announcer was able to see Tien's kick even with the blinding Solar Flare in effect, to which Krillin responds that it must have been due to his sunglasses. The English dub changed the question to why Jackie was talking to Tien so much and that he was too tired to continue the match. Krillin's response is that Jackie is invincible and that its all part of his plan. *The women who Jackie sees in the crowd winking at him when Shen tricks him into revealing his identity looks like the muscular woman Goku brought him in "Goku's Rival" as well as the one who saw Goku naked in "The Final Blow". *In the English version, when Jackie tells Tien that he's making a mistake by serving Shen, Tien barks back that he's correcting one. In the Japanese version and the manga, Jackie asks if Tien's going to show him a dirty magazine, to which Tien rebukes "Why would I have such things?!!" Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 94 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 94 (BD) pt-br:Taiyoken, a técnica do Mestre Tsuru fr:Dragon Ball épisode 094 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball